100053-fix-the-cx-and-buying-in-bulk
Content ---- ---- ---- Also this. I only use the Buy Now when I want to clear out the CX of stuff below vendor price, then I'll set it to 200 and 5% below vendor price and snap up everything I can turn a profit on selling to the vendor. | |} ---- Then this needs to be explained better. It's a brand new system that no one else (that I'm aware of) uses. I'm used to seeing different stacks of stuff that I buy by stack. There are no stacks here that are readily apparent. Somewhere on the interface, above the coin amount preferably, should be something that says "Max to spend per unit" so we know what the heck that coin amount is supposed to be. Honestly, until reading this, I had no idea. | |} ---- The CX and pretty much every other UI element in this game... >.> I'll admit I had no idea how to use the CX at first until I googled around and found some primer videos on how the whole thing works. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This is EXACTLY how it currently works. By default, the top 50 price is filled in, all you have to do is enter the amount you want and the CX will buy up orders for you at the cheapest possible price. That's what those average prices are for: "what unit price will I pay on average if I were to buy 10 ores? Or what about 50?" Rather than complaining, please try to learn how it actually works. If you are dead set on buying every unit at exactly the same price and not a copper more, you should create buy orders. | |} ---- ---- ---- Except it doesn't. Everything except Top 1 seems to be an average. I've often had to exceed the Top 50 price by a fair margin to even get it to cough up 20 items. | |} ---- Pics or it didn't happen. I only have this problem if I want to buy 200 units of something, which is to be expected. Dude, if you don't care how much you have to pay, just type in the number of units you want and insert 99999999999999999999999 into the price (to exaggerate a little :rolleyes: ). The mail with the items tells you how much you have payed. The CX automatically sends you the cheapest up to your chosen price. The system is good as it is now. | |} ---- I think it's kinda funny because, the system operates baseline the way people used to use addons to make WoW's AH operate. I:E: people didn't want to buy tacks 20 to 5 at a time and search for the lowest, so they built an addon to grab all the cheapest and up units up to a maximum price. That addon was super popular, so Carbine makes it baseline, and now people want an addon to make it slower/harder. *boggle* | |} ---- Yeah but arguably it would be more useful for your standard buy now'er to know what the 10th price is rather than the average of the top 10. I get your point and it makes sense, but people are stupid. Joe wants 10 units? He wants to be told what price he needs to enter - thinking about his own personal economic demand curve is simply too much thought for your average CX interaction. | |} ---- Well ofcourse, that's how averages work. Some of the top50 stuff will be priced lower than the top 50 price, others will be priced higher than the top50 price. The only exception would be when the cheapest price has more than 50 items available. *edit* Misread your comment: Yes, I did mean the top50 average, not the absolute top 50 price. No, because by knowing the 10th price you have no idea how much you'll end up paying, you only know the price of the item in the 10th spot. Average is much more informative. | |} ---- ---- I think you may be looking at the average transaction from our point of view, not the average punter (I say our because we automatically care far more than the average player by posting here). We are not the norm. (e.g. you just need to look at how many items are still trading at below vendor price...) Do people care about how much they will be paying? You and I do, sure, but our mate Joe just wants 30 whimfiber to craft his gear and doesn't have the slightest inclination for nickel and diming how much it will cost. What's valuable to him is - as long as the price is reasonable (ie. he can afford it) - the ease with which he can get the required goodies. Messing around working out the strike price for 30 whimfiber cloth by trial and error is not likely to fit their description of "ease of use". If you are told the 10th items price all your average buyer needs to know is if they put in that price for 10 items a ) the transaction will work, and, b ) that price x 10 will be the maximum they will end up paying. For 95% of the transactions on the CX I would hazard to guess this would be ideal. Then for the other 5% of nickel and dimers or guys who want more info? Why can't we show both?! | |} ----